Once Forgotten
by Chronos Kitsune
Summary: Repost A short fic about Rath and Thatz's feelings after the powers of the Water Dragon and White Dragon Ball destroy Rune. RathRuneThatz


For those of you of who do not yet know, Dragon of Dreams and Child of Shadows have been having problems with Born of Avalon's account, so I will be reposting all her stories onto mine so that people may continue to read them. It will be awhile before an update comes to any of the stories, but I promise it will come, so please just hold out a little more for us. The three of us apologize for such a long wait on all these stories and hope you will continue to read.

Chronos Kitsune

Title: Once Forgotten

Rating: PG

Author: Iceheart3000, poem by Shadowwill

Summary: A short fic about Rath and Thatz's feelings after the powers of the Water Dragon and White Dragon Ball destroy Rune. Rath/Rune/Thatz

I do not and never will own Dragon Knights.

Warnings: Yaoi, death.

Once Forgotten

_Why did you leave us?_

_Why couldn't we protect you?_

Rath stood in front of the Water Knights grave. The rain poured down as if it could feel his pain. 'Stupid rain,' he thought. 'You know nothing of how I feel. You cannot comfort me. You cannot bring my elf back to me.' He stood there, in the rain for hours, never taking his eyes off of the grave. One of his hands always upon his sword, the other clenched in a fist so tightly that his nails dug into the skin making him bleed and his knuckles turned white.

_I can still see your smiling face in my dreams _

_You will never leave me alone_

_And I cannot figure out_

_Do I want you to go_

_Or do I want you to stay_

Thatz stood silently in the former Water Knight's room. Everything was as it had been the last night his lover had been alive. He smiled sadly, remembering how he and Rath had snuck into the room and spent the night with the elf. Thatz lay down on the bed and thoughts of how perfectly the Water Knight fit into his arms, the gentle breathing of his fellow Knights, and how perfect both Rune and Rath looked bathed in moonlight.

_I cannot cry for you_

_I loved you too much_

_And now the tears will not fall_

_Because I know they will not bring you back_

The Earth Knight sighed and sat up. Opening the door he looked back only once, before he closed the door forever.

Walking down the entrance steps to the Dragon Castle he felt the rain wash over him, trying to take away his pain. 'Perfect weather for this day,' Thatz mentally sighted. 'Did it really only happen yesterday? Was it only yesterday morning that I held him in my arms for the last time?'

He stopped walking as he came to a stop beside Rath. The two said nothing as they stared in silence at the Water Knights grave. Rain covered their faces making it look as if they were crying, but neither of them were. Their love for the elf had run deep and their pain was beyond tears.

_Why is it that rain falls every time_

_That you enter my mind_

_Are you watching over me_

_Can you forgive me_

_For not seeing that you were in pain_

"What are we going to do now?" Thatz asked gently after the two had stood a good half hour in the rain together. His hand was upon his sword just like Rath's was, their anger at the world clear.

"We leave. Rune was the only thing keeping us both here. You know that as well as I," Rath answered his eyes never leaving the grave in front of him.

"Rune's still here though. And, if we do leave, then where do we go?" Thatz asked. He lowered his gaze to the flowers blooming upon the grave.

Rath didn't answer. His hand clutched his sword tighter, his anger clear at the Dragon Tribe. "I want revenge on the Dragon Tribe for what they did to him," Rath finally growled out.

"I do as well, Rath, but they were our companions for years. Do you really want to kill them all? They didn't know what would happen to Rune, so can we really punish them for that?"

_My heart slowly breaks_

_And I remember everything about you_

_You were Once Forgotten in my mind_

_There was a time when I never saw you_

"They knew. Lykouleon knew. Alfeegi knew. Kai-Stern knew. They all knew, and they did nothing about it. They knew that the power of the Water Dragon and the White Dragon Ball would destroy him, and yet they did nothing to stop it," Rath said as he looked at Thatz, his gaze full of hatred.

"Are you sure?" Thatz asked, uncertainty in his voice. The look Rath gave him told him that he couldn't be surer.

"They as good as killed him. He served Lykouleon, gave him all his loyalty, and all his trust, and what do they do? They kill him!" Rath said, his voice steadily rising.

_I wonder_ _now _

_Why didn't I see you until to late_

_I felt these feelings for you_

_For as long as I can remember_

Lykouleon woke up suddenly, lighting illuminating the room. He gasped when he saw that Rath and Thatz were standing in front of his bed. "Rath, Thatz, what's going on?"

"You killed him. You could have saved him, but you let him die," Rath hissed at him.

Lykouleon knew immediately whom the Fire Knight was referring to. "Rath, I had no idea that Rune would die. If I did..."

"SHUT UP!" Rath yelled at him. "You knew! You knew all along and you didn't do anything to save him! You betrayed him!"

Lykouleon was about to say something until he felt the cold of a steel blade against his neck. Thatz had snuck up behind him and was now glaring down at him with cold, accusing eyes.

"This is for Rune," Thatz whispered. Thatz was the last thing the Dragon Lord ever knew.

_It's my fault you aren't here_

_It's my fault _

_And in my mind I know that_

_But, I must blame it on others_

_Or else I can never move on_

_I will never be at peace with myself_

Rath and Thatz walked out into the cold rain once more, their swords dripping with the blood of the Dragon Tribe. The rain no longer felt comforting. It felt freezing and angry at what the two had done. Yet, at the same time it felt as if it was trying to find a way to forgive them.

Neither of them knew what they would do once the Dragon Tribe was dead, but it seemed as if they were unconsciously walking back toward Rune's grave. They knew what they were going to do. They knew that they could knew stay away from the elf.

Both knelt in front of the gravestone and drew their swords. Placing the blade in front of their own hearts, they only hesitated a minute before they went to see their elf once more.

_In a bright light _

_I see your shinning face_

_Tears roll down your eyes_

_You say only one thing to me_

'_Why?'_

Thatz woke up smiling gently at the blonde beauty in his arms. The next person he saw was the Fire Knight, looking so cute with his arms wrapped around that Water Knight's waist.

Rune suddenly kicked out in his sleep, immediately waking Rath. "What's going on? Rune, what's wrong?" Rath asked as he tried to shack the elf awake, while Thatz just held the elf, fearful of what would happen next.

Rune's dragon powers suddenly burst forth from within him, along with the White Dragon Ball. The two forces had been destroying the elf from within for a long time, ever since the White Dragon Ball had entered his body. A bright light formed around him as the two finally took the rest of his strength and energy.

"RUNE!" both of his lovers yelled as the light faded and they finally understood what was happening. It was too late to do anything though. Rune's energy was gone, he was dieing.

"I love you both," he managed to whisper right before he took his last breath, falling limp in Thatz's arms. The two just looked on in shock, not wanting to believe that Rune was truly dead.

_I see you once more_

_And I still wonder why_

_You were Once Forgotten_

Fin


End file.
